


Birds Of A Feather

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, Magical Tattoos, Male-Female Friendship, Moving Tattoo(s), Teenagers, Understanding, Unrequited Love, Wings, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always had admired Agent Watkins since the first day she was asked to join the Avengers. They didn't exactly click (ignoring the fist fights that occurred daily for a few months), but they shared an oddly profound bond. Maybe because he wasn't the only bird in the Avengers now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Yancy 'Guardian' Watkins  
> Birthday: September 20, 1998  
> Age: 16 years  
> Height: 5'7  
> Weight: 110 lbs  
> Hair Color: Drk Brown  
> Eye Color: Brown
> 
> Ability: Wings, three pairs varying in sizes; 20 ft, 15 ft, & 10 ft, that turn into tribal tattoo wings along arms & back when not in use. Accelerated healing/regeneration. Strong, resilient body & bone structure. Ages slower than human- more relatable to that of someone of Asgardian descent. Super hearing & strength, extremely agile.

Yancy walked out onto the Helicarrier's deck as they floated around the Pacific Ocean, it had been a quiet day for once with minimal headaches to day the least. She took in a huge gulp of air as she folded her hands behind her head & began her journey across the deck to Hawkeye, who could be found wondering around the fighter jets littering the Helicarrier for maintenance repairs.

"Hey'yah Clint!" She chirped as she landed besides him. Clint turned to her, giving her something she would count as a smile.

"What are you doing out here kid? Stark & Banner finally done prodding you?" He asked. Yancy cocked her head to the side at the barely traceable hint of anger in his usually monotone voice. She shook it off & nodded;

"Yep, finally done testing how much I can push myself & my wings before burning out." She replied as her wings tucked behind her back. Clint studied the movement, wishing to reach out to touch the probably downy soft feathers.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked upon realization that her mouth was moving. She didn't seem at all affected by his lack of attention.

"Oh, uh, Tony said something about a party on his yacht-"

"He has a _yacht_?" Clint asked slightly surprised by the playboy  & his toys.

"Yea, shocking right? But yea, he asked me to invite the other Avengers." Yancy said with a smile as bright as day.

"Why? What's his reasoning?" Clint asked in suspicion.

She laughed, "I said the same thing believe you me, he said as a token of appreciation S.H.I.E.L.D didn't give us, but from him. Crazy I know. But the peace never lasts forever so why not enjoy it before it's broken?" Yancy said. Clint nodded before looking back to the jets, Yancy frowned at his back, wishing they'd speak longer than for just the topic of the party.

"Alright, I'll go. What time?" He asked over his shoulder. He felt slightly bad for ignoring her, he could literally feel the sadness roll of Yancy in tsunami sized waves.

"It starts at seven," her voice cracked at the end & both visibly cringed at it.

"Okay."


End file.
